Sprookjes zoals wij ze kennen
by BrightestWitchE
Summary: Wanneer een familie een jongetje uit een andere wereld vind, gaat er een sprookjeswereld voor hen open.
1. Het Begin

~Het Begin~

Ik, Charles en de kinderen Charlie, Willow, Felix, Flynn en Rosie waren een wandeling aan het maken door het bos achter ons huis.  
Dit deden we elke zaterdag als Charles thuis was. Ik heb het altijd heel druk gehad met mijn werk.  
Ik ben infiltrant. Ik zorg dat ik het vertrouwen win van de vijand, wat later in dit verhaal nog van pas komt.  
Mijn kinderen vinden het leuker om me spion te noemen, dat klinkt stoer.  
Het was dus een zaterdag en we waren met z'n allen op weg naar de open plek om te gaan picknicken.  
Zoals altijd waren de kinderen aan het stoeien en rennen, ik genoot er altijd zo van.  
Het beloofde een zonnige dag te worden en alles leek heel normaal.  
We waren bij het bruggetje gekomen dat over het beekje was gebouwd.  
Daar gebeurde het. Vlak voordat we aan de overkant waren was er een flits, een blauwe.  
Met de flits kwam een luide knal en zo'n kracht dat we allemaal op de grond gevallen waren.  
Voor ons op de grond was een jongetje verschenen, uit het niets. Hij droeg vreemde kleren, oude kleren, hij kon uit de middeleeuwen komen.  
Langzaam kwamen we allemaal overeind en Rosie begon te huilen.  
Ik rende naar Rosie toe om haar te troosten en om haar te beschermen denk ik.  
Het jongetje kwam langzaam ook overeind en keek verdwaasd om zich heen. Charles stapte op hem af en vroeg wie en wat hij was.  
"Ik ben Baelfire," zei de jongen.  
"En wat ben je?" Vroeg Charles nogmaals.  
"Ik ben een jongen."  
"Waar kom je vandaan?"  
"Uit de tijd."  
We keken hem vol verbazing aan, niet gek natuurlijk, ik bedoel, hoe kan je nou uit de tijd komen.  
"Ik zat vast tussen twee werelden, welk jaar is het?" Vroeg Baelfire.  
"2013," antwoorde Charles "Hoe bedoel je twee werelden?"  
"2013?! Dat betekend dat ik 28 jaar vast heb gezeten!" Baelfire keek schichtig om zich heen.  
"Ik kom uit een andere wereld, een sprookjeswereld." Hij keek naar Charles en daarna naar mij.  
Waarschijnlijk zag hij onze uitdrukkingen, want hij voegde nog even toe dat we hem waarschijnlijk niet zouden geloven.  
Hij stond op het punt om weg te lopen toen ik me niet meer kon inhouden.  
"Wacht!" Riep ik. Hij draaide zich om, in afwachting van wat ik ging zeggen.  
Ik heb stiekem mijn hele leven gehoopt dat iets in sprookjes waar moest zijn,  
dat er iets moet zijn buiten onze wereld en nu stond het levende bewijs voor me.  
Behalve dat ik hem geloofde had ik ook wel zin in een avontuur, en een avontuur zou het worden.  
"Ik geloof je, vertel me alsjeblieft meer." Ik richtte me naar Charles en vroeg  
"Het is toch wel goed als hij met ons mee gaat picknicken?"  
"Als jij dat wil" antwoordde Charles.  
"Zou je dat leuk vinden, Baelfire?"  
"Ik denk het." antwoordde hij.  
Rosie was gestopt met huilen en in een soort van stilte liepen we door naar de open plek.  
Willow was de eerste die daarna wat aan hem vroeg, over waar hij vandaan kwam en waar zijn ouders waren.  
Willow bleek heel geïnteresseerd in Baelfire. Tijdens de picknick zijn we er achter gekomen waar hij vandaan kwam.  
Een land waar alle sprookjes bestaan. Dat zijn vader Rumpelstiltskin was en dat hij slecht was geworden door zijn magie.  
Hij wilde zijn oude vader terug en daarom had hij een deal gemaakt met hem.  
Als Baelfire een manier zou vinden om van de magie af te komen dat Rumpelstiltskin het zou doen.  
Zijn vader had de deal gebroken en daardoor was hij zijn vader kwijt geraakt.  
Baelfire zou al 28 jaar geleden in deze wereld moeten zijn aangekomen, maar hij was vast blijven zitten in een tussen wereld.  
"Weet je waar je vader nu is Baelfire?" Vroeg ik hem.  
"Noem me maar Bae, nee, ik weet het niet precies, hij moet inmiddels ergens in deze wereld zijn aangekomen."  
Na een paar uur praten zijn we naar huis gegaan, Bae mocht mee, waar moest hij anders naar toe en daarnaast vonden de kinderen hem helemaal geweldig. Ze konden niet genoeg krijgen van zijn verhalen. Ik ben op zoek gegaan naar mogelijke plaatsen waar zijn vader kon zijn.  
Maar waar begin je zo'n zoektocht in godsnaam?  
Na een paar dagen zoeken kwam ik bij een plaatsje uit, Storybrooke, niet eens zo heel ver hier vandaan.  
Ik liet het Bae zien, met de vraag of het kon zijn dat zijn vader daar was. Hij wist het niet. Ik besloot dat we er heen zouden gaan.  
Het was tenslotte vakantie en dan konden we er even tussenuit. De volgende dag hadden we een paar koffers ingepakt en zijn we er heen gereden.  
Het plaatsje had iets betoverends over zich heen. Na een halfuurtje zoeken hadden we een Bed & Breakfast gevonden. Het heette Granny's.  
Er stond een hele lieve oude vrouw op ons te wachten, er was geen kamer voor acht personen, maar ze was zo lief om een paar bedden te verplaatsen.  
Ze bracht ons naar de grootste kamer die ze had, maar het was alsnog heel krap voor acht personen.  
We bedankten haar voor de moeite en brachten onze koffers naar binnen. Toen we alles hadden uitgepakt zijn we naar buiten gegaan.

En dit is hoe het allemaal begon.


	2. Mr Gold

~Mr. Gold~

Buiten zijn we opzoek gegaan naar zijn vader, Bae wist hoe hij er uit zag. We hebben uren gelopen, zijn verdwaald geraakt, maar vonden niemand. We besloten om terug te gaan naar Granny's en om wat te gaan eten. Het was toen dat we voor het eerst sinds we hier waren met een sprookjesfiguur in aanraking kwamen. Ze heette Ruby. Het was een mooi meisje met donkere haren, ze droeg rode lippenstift en rode plukjes in haar haren. Ruby was de kleindochter van de oude vrouw, ze werkte als serveerster.  
Na het eten gingen we naar onze kamer en hadden we een grappige discussie over wie ze zou kunnen zijn, we wisten toen natuurlijk nog niet of we in het goede plaatsje waren. We waren het er vrij snel over eens dat het roodkapje moest zijn. Wisten wij veel dat het echt zo was.

De volgende dag ontbeten we en gingen we weer vol goede moed verder met onze zoektocht. Charles zou met Charlie, Felix, Flynn en Rosie bij Granny's blijven. Ik, Willow en Bae gingen op zoek. Na een uurtje gelopen te hebben kwamen we een vrouw tegen, Regina. Ze bleek de burgemeester te zijn en verwelkomde ons in Storybrooke. Ze keek verbaast, nu weet ik waarom, er komen nooit bezoekers naar Storybrooke. Na nog een half uurtje gelopen te hebben kwamen we langs een winkeltje. Het stond vol spulletjes en Willow zag een mooi beeldje staan dus we besloten een kijkje te gaan nemen.  
Toen we voor de deur stonden hoorde ik Bae achter me iets mompelen. Ik keek hem aan en vroeg wat er was.  
"Ik herken het, deze spulletjes. Ik denk dat dit van mijn vader is." Zei Bae.  
"Echt waar?" Vroeg ik, ik was verbaasd dat we hem nu al gevonden hadden. Als het tenminste waar was.  
"Ja, deze spullen, die hadden we thuis ook."  
"Laten we dan iets leuks doen." Zei ik. Ik had zin om een grapje uit te halen.  
"Wacht hier Bae, dan ga ik naar binnen en even met hem praten."  
Ik ging naar binnen en nam Willow met me mee. Het leek of er niemand was, maar toen Willow naar het beeldje toe liep hoorden we opeens een stem.  
"Kan ik jullie helpen?"  
Ik draaide me om en zag een man staan.  
"Ah, jullie komen hier niet vandaan he?" Vroeg hij ons.  
"Nee, dat klopt, we zijn hier op vakantie."  
"Hier? Dat komt niet vaak voor," Mompelde hij in zichzelf "ik ben mr. Gold."  
"Ik ben Bo en dit is Willow, Willow heeft hier een beeldje zien staan wat ze erg mooi vind."  
"Welk beeldje is dat dan?" Vroeg mr. Gold met een glimlach.  
Willow liep naar het beeldje toen en wees hem aan.  
"Dat is zeker een mooi beeldje." Mr. Gold pakte het op en liep er mee naar de toonbank.  
"Ik heb nog een vraagje voor u," zei ik snel "Nou ja, het is niet echt een vraagje. Ik heb misschien iets dat u interesseert."  
"Wat mag dat dan zijn?"  
"Wacht ik zal het even halen." Ik liep naar buiten en riep Bae.  
Het moment dat mr. Gold Baelfire zag, verscheen er een glimlach op zijn gezicht en tranen in zijn ogen.  
"Ben jij dat, Bae?" Vroeg hij.  
"Ja, ik ben het papa." Bae glimlachte en rende naar mr. Gold toe. Ze omhelsde elkaar zo innig dat mijn ogen ook een beetje volschoten. Willow kwam naar me toe en sloeg haar armen om me heen. Ik legde mijn hand op haar hoofdje en wreef door haar haren.  
"Hoe kan ik je ooit bedanken?" Vroeg mr. Gold na een paar minuten.  
"Niet nodig, haha het doet me goed dat Bae u weer gevonden heeft."  
"Neem dat beeldje maar mee, dat is wel het minste wat ik kan doen." Antwoorde mr. Gold, hij was zo gelukkig, je zag en voelde het in alles.  
"Blijft Bae nu hier, mama?" Vroeg Willow.  
"Ik denk het wel, tenzij één van jullie dat niet wil."  
"Ik wil niets liever dan mijn Bae, zeg logeren jullie bij Granny's?"  
"Ja."  
"Hoe zouden jullie het vinden om hier te blijven, ik zie dat je dochter hem zal missen, dat is trouwens ook wel het minste wat ik kan doen, ik bedoel, ik ben jullie zo dankbaar. Mijn Bae."  
"Dat is heel lief van u mr. Gold, maar dat is echt niet nodig, en behalve dat, we zijn hier niet met z'n tweeën, mijn man en vier andere kinderen zijn er ook nog, ik neem aan dat u geen plaats heeft voor zeven personen."  
"Ik heb genoeg plaats, het lijkt me leuk om hen ook te ontmoeten. Ik sta er op."  
"Het zou wel fijn zijn, aangezien we niet veel geld hebben en een nachtje in een Bed & Breakfast voor zeven personen is niet bepaald goedkoop."  
"Goed, dat is dan een deal, jullie komen hier." Zei mr. Gold vol blijheid.  
"Okee, haha, dan zal ik mijn man en kinderen maar gaan halen, denk ik."  
Ik en Willow gingen terug naar Granny's, waar we de rest vertelden van het goede nieuws.  
We pakten de koffers weer in en bedankten de vrouw voor de gastvrijheid. Ruby keek ons lachend na en zwaaide ons uit.  
We stopten de koffers weer in de auto en reden naar mr. Gold.


	3. Belle

~Belle~

Na dat we al onze spullen hadden uitgepakt, hebben mr. Gold en ik een goed gesprek gehad. Hij heeft me nog echt tien keer bedankt en ik heb hem nog zo'n tien keer verteld dat ik het met liefde deed. Mr. Gold is ontzettend aardig. Hij heeft me verteld over dingen die hij in het verleden gedaan heeft, ik kan het niet geloven, het zijn verschrikkelijke dingen en hij is nu zo lief en aardig. Ik probeer niet te denken aan de dingen die hij mij verteld heeft. Ik bedoel, wat geweest is is geweest, daar kunnen we niks meer aan veranderen. Hoe graag we dat soms ook zouden willen. Ik kan ook zien hoe veel spijt hij heeft, de blik in zijn ogen is zo veel zeggend.

Ook heeft hij me verteld over een verloren liefde. Hij heeft ooit heel erg van iemand gehouden, maar het monster in hem heeft haar bij hem weggedreven en nu is ze dood. Ik vind het zo zielig, ik bedoel, ik zou het niet aankunnen, eerst mijn kinderen kwijt raken en dan Charles. Ik moet er niet aan denken. Haar naam was Belle en mr. Gold heeft me een tekening laten zien van haar. Ze is prachtig. Hij heeft ontzettend veel verdriet om haar, ze was de enige die hem lief had, ondanks dat hij zo'n monster was.

Hij heeft spijt dat hij macht en magie boven haar en vooral boven Baelfire heeft gekozen. Hij vertelde ook hoe hij elk moment sinds het verlies van Bae opzoek is geweest naar hem. Daarna bedankte hij me weer met heel z'n hart. Ik schrijf wel veel over zijn blijdschap, maar het is zó mooi om te zien. Ik zou willen dat ik Belle ook terug kon geven, maar zelfs met magie kan je niemand terug brengen uit de dood.

De eerste ochtend had mr. Gold een heerlijk ontbijtje klaar gemaakt. Als dank. Zijn geluk deed me meer dan genoeg, maar dat ziet hij niet. Hij wil ons terug betalen in spullen en gebaren. Ik heb hem al meerdere keren verteld dat dat niet nodig is, maar toch doet hij het.  
Willow is ook heel geïnteresseerd in zijn verhalen. Ze kan er geen genoeg van krijgen, ik denk dat ze ondertussen nog meer van mr. Gold weet dan ik. Gisteravond kwam ze naar me toe met de vraag of het zou kunnen zijn of Belle nog leeft.  
"Waar komt dit opeens vandaan?" Vroeg ik haar.  
"Nou ik dacht, sprookjes eindigen toch altijd goed? Een dode geliefde is nou niet bepaald goed. Dus misschien leeft ze nog, maar weet mr. Gold het niet."  
"Misschien, maar lieve Willow soms gebeuren er zelfs in sprookjes slechte dingen." Ik was bang dat Willow ging hopen dat Belle nog leeft. Ik wil haar niet teleurgesteld zien.  
"Ik weet het niet. Mam heb jij een sprookjesboek bij je?"  
"Nee, sorry."  
Willow liep teleurgesteld de deur uit. Ik heb er nog lang over nagedacht, ze heeft een punt. Het loopt altijd goed af in sprookjes.

Ik ben gaan slapen en droomde over hoe Willow gelijk had, hoe we Belle gevonden hadden, al weet ik niet meer waar, hoe blij mr. Gold was en hoe mijn droom een ze leefde nog lang en gelukkig einde had.


End file.
